Along Came A Spider
by saybriel
Summary: Petey and Wade fight and then Wade makes it up to Petey the only way he knows how. Two times the porn, two times the fun Just be wary, Wade has a mental breakdown, so if that's a trigger, get out before the shower scene.


Petey and Wade fight and then Wade makes it up to Petey the only way he knows how.  
Two times the porn, two times the fun  
Just be wary, Wade has a mental breakdown, so if that's a trigger, get out before the shower scene.  
link to fic on Ao3

You think I didn't stand up for you? Oh come -on-. You have to know they're not gonna be crazy about you. You're dating their son, that's bad enough. But the age gap? And you're a mercenary for Christ's sake. That hears voices. They've got a lot of good points, it's not like I can magically convince them to love you. -PP

They might not be ecstatic about it but they don't need to be hostile. I get it. I'm as far from perfect as someone can get: schizophrenic, hideous, old, a murderer, weird as hell, an all around bad guy, fuck, even me being Canadian is a sin to them. I get that I shouldn't even be talking to you with their standards, but it hurts when you act the way you do around them. You fucking change, Peter. -WW

You're not a bad guy, and they don't care that you're Canadian. Jesus, Wade, you're being so dramatic. And none of those things matter to me anyway, shouldn't that mean something? Of course I act differently around them. They're my /parents/. It's just what happens. -PP

You forget I'm crazy, Peter. I blow things out of proportion all day long. Yes, it does mean the world to me that you don't care about my flaws but my mind won't let me accept it as it is. -WW

I don't forget. I just wish I could do something right for once instead of always feeling like the bad guy. What is it, what do you want me to do to make this better? Because I would love to know, and working it out on my own doesn't seem to be an option. I just make things worse. It's like I'm always five steps behind. -PP

Come over. Please...  
I don't want us to be like this and I feel like I'm getting in the way of what I want to say. It's not really been one of my best days. -WW

All right, fine. I'll be over soon. -PP

Peter sighed and grabbed a jacket. So far things had not been going well, but hopefully speaking face to face would help smooth things over. He gave JARVIS a quick explanation before leaving that would satisfy his parents; he really didn't feel like talking to them, not right now. About fifteen minutes later he was outside Wade's apartment, knocking at the door, tapping his foot and looking around as he waited for the answer.  
Wade shuffled to the door and opened it slowly. He was wearing his suit and mask like always and so his initial features were hard to read. With his body half hunched over and his wary 'hi, Pete,' it became obvious that he was nervous and half embarrassed. Wade pulled the door open all the way and stood aside to let Peter in.

"Hey," he replied softly with a nod, stepping inside. It was strange, he wasn't used to seeing Wade so shy or embarrassed. But, despite being angry, he was sort of nervous too. He took his usual seat, remaining quiet for a moment as he decided what to say. He was far too stubborn to apologize so soon. "So... what /did/ you want to say then?"

Wade shifted his weight and teetered on his feet. He scratched his head slowly and looked at Peter hesitantly. His mind was working overtime and he just wanted to yell and tell it to stop. Wade couldn't sort out his thoughts quick enough, so he stood for a minute just staring at Peter.

"I... I don't want to lose you over this." Wade managed quietly. He shook his head and stepped back, the backs of his knees hitting the edge of a coffee table, forcing him to sit. He grunted and put his head in his hands, rubbing vigorously as if that would help clear his thoughts.  
Peter stared for a moment, watching as Wade sat with a plop on the coffee table. Emotions were running high, that was certain, but he tried to force himself to think rationally. "I don't want to lose you over this either. Over anything, actually," he added in a small voice, moving to sit next to Wade. "But hey, it's just... just a little fight okay? People get through those all the time." He rubbed Wade's back slowly, soothing himself as much as the other.

Wade mewled quietly and leaned against the contact, his forehead pressed against the heels of his hands. He groaned lightly as the gears in his mind churned, working desperately to unravel the truth from the twisted lies his mind was spinning. "I'm not even quite sure what it is that we're... We're fighting about anyways." Wade turned his head to face Peter, but it drooped and his gaze fixated on a small thread at the edge of Peter's shirt. "I just... I'm just mad and I don't know why..." Wade compulsively pulled at the loose thread, pinching and rutting it between his fingers. He looked up at Peter, "Are we fighting about your parents again?" He asked innocently, like he couldn't remember. "What did I do this time?"

Jesus, he was supposed to be angry and here Wade was doing that thing he did where he was just so fucking cute. He leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to the older man's temple. "You said I didn't stand up for you, Wade. And I..." Don't say it. You didn't do anything wrong. You don't owe him anything, not this time. And yet, finally, with a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, he said it. "I'm sorry, okay?"

The voices were dying down and Wade let out a small sigh of relief. He smiled beneath his mask and tilted his body into Peter's. "I'm sorry too..." Wade mused into Peter's shoulder. "I probably provoked them... Was I staring at your fantastic ass again?" He asked with his usual edge returning as he nuzzled into the crook of Peter's neck. Wade grinned under his mask against Peter's skin.

Well, there it was. It was unusual, Wade apologizing so quickly. Not necessarily admitting he might be at fault, but hell, neither had Peter. "It's okay," he conceded. "Who knows, you stare often enough," he replied with a chuckle and a wink. He could hear Wade's typical self returning and it slowly slid him into the ease that was so normal between them.

Wade chuckled against him. "Not enough in my book, actually." He grinned and slowly moved his hand to grab Peter's butt. "I say this with the consent of your ass: We think you should have make up sex with me. Or get me Taco Bell. Either or. Or both if you're feeling up for the challenge." Wade mused happily, pulling back from Peter's neck and studying his face. He knew that Peter would probably say no to both, but it was worth a try.

He laughed, maybe just a bit nervously. He'd figured that eventually, Wade would want to get around to the whole sex thing, and that was fine. Natural, really, in a relationship. And that didn't bother him, the fact that it was something the mercenary actively (and most times obviously wanted). What bothered him was that... well, he'd never actually had sex before. At least not in this sense. He'd fooled around before, like most teenage boys, but only with a couple of people and even fewer males, Wade being the biggest culprit in the group (being that they'd actually done /anything/ more than once). The thing that had him worried is that he would be embarrassingly awful, or he would be so nervous that he'd somehow mess everything up, or that it would hurt too much or... any number of other things. But giving his virginity to Wade? That had never even occurred to him as a problem. "Tacos first. Then we'll see how things go, alright?" He ruffled his fingers through Wade's hair, rising from his seat. "But you're buying," he added with a wink. He could never say no to Taco Bell, particularly when a certain merc was footing the bill, even if it didn't exactly cost an arm and a leg to eat there. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and brought his hips to be level with his face. He kissed Peter's abdomen, right above his pant line, fondly and looked up at him. "I know I shouldn't push you, I'm sorry." He said sincerely, actually apologizing for something this time; apparently when it came to sex, Wade got serious. However, it was only expected of him to make a snide remark after the fact, so as he rose to his feet, he smirked and muttered into Peter's ear. "I'm fine with waiting because it'll just be that much sweeter when I blow your mind." Wade pecked him on the lips and then retreated towards the door as if nothing of a sexual sort was mentioned. "Come on, slow poke. Tacos are waiting."

Peter had wanted to respond, he really had, but unfortunately, his mouth had other plans. When he was brought up, he inhaled sharply, looking down at the lips brushing past the edge of his jeans and lingering for maybe just a moment too long. A thin, almost imperceptible whisper plucked itself from his throat when they were removed, Wade's breath puffing hot against his ear. And when he spoke- oh, hell. Peter damn near melted, letting out a long breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. And suddenly he was standing alone, confused, breathing a bit heavy, and slightly aroused (or at the very least interested), blinking into the empty space that only minutes ago had been occupied by a broad, red chest, before bounding after him. Jesus Christ, could that man be a tease. "Hey, you can't leave without me!" he protested. "Well, you can, but don't. I think I need a burrito." He grabbed the other's hand, heart slightly pounding. How the hell could Wade be so casual, so nonchalant, when he was over here trying to process what had just happened, a bit dazed by the whole event. Dammit, Peter. You just /had/ to say tacos first.

Wade smirked down at Peter and pulled him into the niche of his waist as they walked, still holding hands. He loved the response he got from Peter and the way the boy reacted to his teases made him excited about fulfilling them. "Why would you get a burrito at Taco Bell?" Wade asked, once again ignoring what just happened. "It's called Taco Bell for a reason. If you were supposed to get burritos, it'd be called Burrito Bell." Wade turned his head and planted a kiss on the side of Peter's head. "You're lucky you're cute, babe. Real lucky."

Peter leaned in closer, giving Wade's hand a small squeeze. He couldn't comprehend how he could still act like nothing had happened, when he was still walking through a half daze. "You don't have to take it so literally," he countered, hitting him gently with their joined hands. "Maybe I'll get one of each, just for you, hmm?" How did they get to this? Hadn't they just been fighting not ten minutes ago? Ah well, this was better. Peter was looking forward to the promise of TexMex and sex, though he was still shaky on the latter. Losing his virginity was something he was more than ready for, and he didn't really expect it to be some huge special production like the movies made it out to be. But that didn't stop the nerves. He sighed and nuzzled in again, letting himself be happy with the moment.

Wade chuckled happily and flicked their hands back at Peter. "Maybe. But you should be nicer to me or else I won't buy you food." He smiled down at Peter as they walked. God, that man was beautiful. His long eyelashes, plush hair, barely adult skin, perfect complexion, and sparkling - was it nervous? - Eyes made Wade so possessive of the younger boy it drove him crazy and he was glad they were the only ones in the hall, or else he probably would have had to claim what is his in front of any bystander. Wade dropped Peter's hand and wrapped his arm around the man's waist, attaching his boyfriend to his hip.

"Oh, come on. You would still buy me food. Right? I'm gonna say that's right." He wrapped his own arm around the much larger waist, bumping his head against Wade's ribs. God, he was so warm and comforting somehow, despite what anyone else might think. Wade could be so genuine and kind and caring when he wanted to be. It was just that... well, he didn't want to be with most people. They walked most of the way there like this, content and close and reveling in each other's company, forgetting the rest of the world. The walk home was very similar, but this time with more food and talk of how burritos were clearly the inferior choice, tacos being the pinnacle of Mexican cuisine. When they arrived back at the apartment, Peter claimed his usual seat, sipping on his Baja Blast and munching at his food. "You really don't know what you're missing," he argued, exaggerating his actions and reactions to emphasize the point.

"Are you really challenging my knowledge of Mexican food, Mister Parker." Wade said with a cocked eyebrow as he bit into his taco. "This must be a dream, because there's no way that any sane person would try and vie for my title as Supreme Mexican Ruler... Or food taster... They didn't like it when I claimed to be their ruler last time I went down there..." Wade trailed off as he started to go into his work and looked up at Peter expectantly. He, though he had his own drink, took Peter's and drank it just to smite him. He ambled off the floor to sit on the couch with Peter and nuzzled into him happily. Everything about Peter was so intoxicating; even his scent. Wade let out a sigh as he nosed the base of Peter's neck, inhaling the sweet, faintly Mexican scent.

Peter chuckled, squeezing an arm around his shoulder and hugging him close. He would rarely admit it, but he did sort of like Wade's little rants. They were endearing and almost... cute. Though he did earn a glare for stealing Peter's drink when he had a perfectly good one of his own. He, of course, retaliated in the same manner. "You can't just go somewhere, claim to be their ruler, and expect someone to like you, Wade. That's sort of... dictator-y. You can't just rule everything." Although, Peter wouldn't put it past Wade if he really tried hard enough… Not that he would be a good ruler, but still, it was possible. Thankfully he lacked the attention span to put it into motion. "All I'm saying is you should be more open to other options. Wouldn't kill you to drop the stubborn act once in a while," he added with a nudge and a wink, taking another bite.

"I just wanted free tacos..." Wade mused with a twitch of his lips. "I still want free tacos." He decided after a few seconds. "As the Supreme Ruler, that is my first law. Free tacos." Wade announced proudly and then laughed, falling into Peter and tipping them onto the couch. "You should take your own advice before you give it, my virgin lover." Wade advised as he finished his taco, settling down between Peter and the back of the couch.  
Peter tried not to laugh, he really did, but Wade and his mouth had other plans. He was actually enjoying himself, completely, for the first time in a while. Not letting his mind wander to its typical obligations and just enjoying the moment. He rolled onto his side, tapping Wade on the nose. "Keep dreaming, babe. You're not the ruler of anything." He was still smiling, despite his best efforts to maintain an annoyed appearance at the latter remark. "I'm plenty open minded," he argued, trying his hardest to pout. "I'm with you aren't I? I think that says a lot. Open-mindedness is a prerequisite for that or something." As the sentence wore on, it faded to a little more than a mumble. He pressed a quick kiss to Wade's lips, the taste of Doritos tacos still heavy on them. "Besides, you like my stubbornness."

"You lie to me, peasant!" Wade exclaimed and playfully pinned Peter to the couch, kissing him lightly in return. "I only keep you around because you are so endearing. Otherwise it would be off with your head." He chuckled happily and nipped at Peter's jaw line. His mouth slowed and started massaging the barred neck with his lips and tongue. Wade pulled away from Peter's throat when he realized what he was doing but he did not back off of Peter's personal space. "Thanks..." He said quietly. "For ya know, giving me a chance..."

Peter laughed and pretended to struggle and fight as the much larger form pinned him down, but it was a half-hearted effort. This was actually quite a bit of fun. "Oh is that so? Maybe it would be wise to leave the Red Queen's service then," he teased with a smirk. A chuckled faded quickly to a hum of appreciation when Wade's lips worked his jaw, his neck, eyes slipping closed. He peeled them open again with a soft smile at the mercenary's words, placing another gentle kiss to his jaw. "Don't thank me for that." When they weren't fighting, Wade was always thinking him for the simplest, most natural things that came almost automatically. "I wouldn't have it any other way." A hand slipped around him, running over his back with fingers trailing feather light touches.

"To leave the 'Queen's' service is tyranny, Petey Boy." Wade smiled against him. "You are stuck with me, forever." He continued to knead Peter's skin with his mouth and acknowledged Peter's request of no more thanks with a light moan on Peter's neck. Wade dropped his left hand to the younger boy's right hip and pressed against it, gently driving it down into the couch beneath them, his hips twisting with Peter's, keeping the contact constant as Wade moved.

Peter tilted his head back, allowing Wade more room to work. He loved that subtle pressure of being pushed against the cushions, his hips slowly responding to the motion of those above him, eventually falling in time. He let his eyes close, a quiet moan slipping through his lips as he reached up, clasping at Wade's neck. His fingers kneaded circles into the yielding skin and firm muscles, feeling them move as the jaw massaged his own neck. "Mm, anyone ever tell you you're really good at that?" His voice was low and lazy, concentrating more on what he was feeling than what he was saying. And what he was feeling was pretty damn good. Each of Wade's little movements tingled and pricked against his skin, sending small shivers down his spine.

Wade moved to the other side of Peter's neck and massaged the smooth, now reddening skin, again. Wade's hips were moving at a steady, slow rhythm with Peter's but when Peter joined in with his hands and his noises, the rhythm hitched. He groaned with an open mouth on the tight area under his boyfriend's jaw line and pressed his pelvis though Peter's and against the couch. Wade pulled his face back slightly, lips barely touching wet skin, "A few people have told me, yeah, but, god, it sounds so much better coming from you." He moaned quietly as his hips started another rhythm without his consent.

He chuckled a little when Wade moved sides, a breathy noise that was not quite a laugh, not quite a groan. But when the hips faltered, the lips left his skin and hot breathed mingled with cool, wet skin, he gasped, stilling his fingers but keeping the pressure. "As fucking amazing as that is to hear, I'd really rather you didn't stop," he replied, voice a bit breathy. He nipped gently at Wade's ear, kissed the side of his head. His hips quickly picked up the new rhythm that was offered, his free hand hooking under Wade's shoulder with a muffled noise.

Wade groaned and brought his lips to Peter's, nibbling on Peter's lower lip slowly. He pushed himself onto Peter fully; crashing his face against his boyfriend's as their hips ground together. "I don't think I could if I tried." He panted breathlessly, pulling away just enough to talk. Wade whimpered slightly as he went back to kissing. He pulled back again as the hand that was not pinning Peter to the couch trailed under Peter's shirt. "Peter, please." Wade whined as his hand groped the taunt muscle.

Peter moaned as Wade caught his lip between his teeth. All that /pressure/ from his partner's body baring down on him, the haphazard way their hips were winding together, that almost fucking needy tone that tinted Wade's voice - god, it was all driving him crazy. He took a moment to drag his tongue across the roof of that filthy mouth, back arching slightly under the touch of a broad, calloused palm. Pushing them apart just barely (Jesus, did he not want to break contact), he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side, groaning in response to the plea. He wrapped his arm around Wade's neck, crashing their lips together again in a somewhat sloppy kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth. "Whatever you want," he muttered, not even bothering to pull away, causing the words to be slightly garbled. But his body language made up for his muffled words; Peter pressed heavily into Wade, rutting hips against hips.

Wade pressed with his hips against Peter, his torso lifting up slightly, to allow the shirt to come off. As soon as it did, Wade's hands were exploring and claiming the bare, muscular body with rough fingers. The pads pulled and tugged at Peter's soft abdomen as they trailed up and down his chest. Wade groaned into Peter's mouth and pulled away, leaving a line of wet kisses down his body. Wade smacked himself mentally and reminded himself to go slow; his pace dropped dramatically and the rocking of the hips started to stop, only small little jolts and thrusts remained. Wade undid his own suit and slipped it off, his head pausing from kissing Peter's abdomen for a second as he disrobed. "You are so fucking beautiful, Peter." He muttered as he examined his meat for the night. "God. I am going to have fun with you." He grinned and bent over to suck at Peter's throat again, hips in the air, but his hand palming against Peter's pants.

Peter hummed as rough fingers explored his skin, breathing deeply with each kiss that traveled down his torso. It almost felt as if they'd done this a thousand times before, like this was as much part of their routine as eating and sleeping and teasing each other with half-hearted insults. But that rush, that thrill of something new and exciting was still buzzing at the base of his skull. The contact stopped and he whined in response, until the reason for the break sunk in. He watched with much interest as Wade removed his own clothing, at first groping to pull them back together. That effort was stopped with a groan as he eagerly raised himself into the palm over his jeans. He reached down, hesitating for just a moment as his lips still moved against scarred ones, before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He didn't remove them entirely, not just yet, but easier access was the goal and oh so very welcome.

Wade felt the moment's hesitation but continued pressing hard against the cloth. He paused to adjust himself and reached his hand inside of the pants just so that he could feel Peter better. He groaned and rolled his hips against the couch between Peter's legs for some sort of friction. Wade kissed Peter's toned chest and craned his neck up to nibble on Peter's collarbone. He stayed himself for a second and let out a breathy, panting sigh, "You /want/ to do this, right?" Wade rasped, his voice low and husky. He would understand if Peter said no, however, he might just snap, but he'd understand. Wade huffed out against Peter's flushed skin as he continued to handle Peter with oh-so-talented fingers.

He mewled, lifting himself quickly into Wade's lips when he trailed over the collarbone, that incredibly sensitive spot. He wasn't really sure how he could be questioning whether or not Peter actually wanted what was about to happen when he was currently massaging the most honest and damn near uncontrollable piece of evidence there was, but he was more than happy to answer. He kissed the elder deeply, pressing the large hand more firmly against him, causing himself to issue a low groan. "Trust me," he breathed, barely more than a shaky whisper. "I want this." He rolled his hips upward again, sliding his jeans down as much as he could without sacrificing even a centimeter of contact. So far so good, and his head was positively swimming in pheromones. Nothing could convince him to turn back at this point. Not from something he suddenly wanted, /needed/, so desperately.

Wade whimpered from want and pulled off the jeans with a combination of his free hand and his feet. They landed with a hollow, cloth-like thud on the floor and Wade sloppily kissed down to the boxers that were now in his way. He tugged them off with his teeth and looked up at Peter with a drunken gleam of adrenaline. Wade pressed his head against Peter's now bare thigh and hummed in contentment. He grinned happily and looked up at with a teasing glare. "You need to be more specific, Peter. What do you want?" His hand loosely fit around Peter and stroked slowly.  
That was it. Something inside of Wade had clicked, shifting gears into something much more primal and carnal and it was fucking gorgeous. Peter might have taken a moment to soak in that look, the smug grin with the hellish glint in his eye, if he hadn't been so distracted by Wade and his words. His goddamn words that somehow, suddenly, in direct opposition to his usual and much less lust driven ramblings, flowed with such an easy grace, commanding attention and obedience. "Jesus, Wade," he managed in a shaky whisper, bucking his hips. He folded his own hand around the larger, squeezing with a moan, though not too much because this forceful teasing Wade was just so fucking /beautiful/. "Just fuck me." He'd never really expected himself to be so blunt and forward, but hell, this side of Wade drew it out of him like poison from a would. And oh, was this spider full of venom.

Wade crawled up Peter's body and kissed him roughly, still touching him with fleeting fingers. His free hand reached inside of a conveniently placed side table and pulled out a small tube. Wade rutted his bare hips against Peter with a long, pleasured moan. He collected his thoughts enough to pull away from Peter's face and trail down between his legs. Abandoning the cock that he had previously been touching, Wade looked between Peter's legs and the man's face like he was something that shouldn't be broken, like he should be framed and praised. However, the dark gleam in Wade's eyes showed the other man's true and erotic intentions. "Tell me if it hurts or you want to stop." He growled, his voice low with want. Wade kneaded Peter's stomach with his mouth as his hands uncapped the lube and squeezed it on his thumb. Far too gently, especially for all the hype Wade had been building, he pushed his thumb into Peter, pausing for his reaction, before proceeding all the way to the base of his finger.

Peter returned the kiss eagerly and with just as much vigor, nipping at Wade's lower lip and sucking briefly on his tongue. A whimper escaped him and he followed his partner's mouth for a brief moment as it left him, until it began its journey southward. He groaned, long and broken, lifting each part of his body into the kisses as they wandered down his stomach, allowing his head to drop against the arm rest with a thud and a grunt when Wade reached his destination. He watched the way blue eyes darted between his face and his groin, almost hesitant, wondering what was going through that mind as well as he could through the mist of lust that was settled about him. But god, the look flashing through those eyes and oh that fucking gravelly /growl/ in Wade's voice, it was enough to send his breathing ragged and his heart fighting to escape his chest. Realizing that he should probably give some sort of indication that, yes, that's okay and he would definitely not hesitate to let him know if they needed to stop, he nodded quickly. A few sounds made it from his mouth before his reply was cut off with a loud gasping moan, his mouth hitching open. There was a slight burn at first as his muscles instinctively rejected the thumb, but his body adjusted rapidly, the feeling melting into a tight, dull pleasure that ebbed and flowed, muscles reacting in sluggish time. Wade's massaging lips, only made matters, well... better, reddening his stomach and working against the tension in his taut muscles.

Wade slowly flexed his finger and watched, with an awestruck expression, the wanton cries that were emitted from Peter's mouth. He moaned his own mewl of pleasure as he dropped his free hand to touch himself. Wade pulled off of Peter's stomach and nuzzled into his thighs, kissing, licking, and sucking the inner, strong muscle as he started to build a rhythm with his thumb. He hummed with over indulged ecstasy into the soft skin as he gently removed his thumb. He felt heat radiating out of Peter as he prepared his index finger and stuck it against the tight hole. Wade looked up again but was unable to see Peter's face as he had tilted his head onto the couch to arch his back. He growled against Peter's thigh like an animal. His voice was raucous and sonorous as he spoke, "Look at me, Peter. Please." Wade wanted to see Peter's expression as he was pressed into; he wanted to watch Peter come undone. He bucked into his own hand and get out another soft, greedy groan. The finger began to press into Peter as Wade waited for Peter to look down at him.

Peter's hands were clutching at the cushions, grappling for some sort of support as his back lifted into the air. Every single thing that Wade did was driving him absolutely crazy. The way his thumb was pressing into him, how he moved southward and paid such detailed attention to every inch of his skin. That fucking gorgeous way that he growled and it reverberated against his thighs straight to his groin, tingeing Wade's voice in a way that was so mind-numbingly arousing. He tried his best to oblige, bringing his head back up with a gasp when the thumb was removed. "Wade, I-" he cut off with a groan, a finger sliding into him easily, the initial pain of the first impact completely absent. "Fuck," he whispered, his breath hitching. His eyes were still half-lidded, but he was managed to make... well, not quite eye contact but he was looking in the vicinity of Wade's face at least, mouth hanging partly open.

Wade's breath became sporadic as Peter made heady noises and pressed against him. He made open mouthed, desperate mewls of want against already wet skin just above Peter's hips as he cocked his finger inside of Peter, simply trying to get him used to the sensation. Wade tilted his head up, his chin pressing into the tender abdominal muscles, and his hips jerked against himself at the sight of Peter's pleasured expression. He whimpered slightly and bit into Peter's hipbone to restrain himself from yanking his fingers out and thrusting directly into him. Selfishly, Wade started to pulse into Peter again, not warning or even hinting to the less experienced man when he added a second finger to the thrusting rhythm. He groaned at the tight ring around his fingers and opened his mouth to suck on the light bite mark he had left seconds before. It wasn't his mouth; rather it was his throat that emitted a deep guttural purr against Peter. His hand abandoned himself and found its way to Peter's hip, pressing him down into the couch and pulling him in onto his other hand.

This was even better than Peter could have imagined, and oh, had he pictured it more than enough times. And Wade's enthusiasm was cranking everything up to damn near irresistible levels; every touch was almost orgasmic in its own right. Of /course/ he just had to take advantage of that spot that he knew to be so fucking sensitive; that apex of his hip bone where the nerves were so close to the surface. The teeth that grazed across him drew a long moan, echoed by Wade's own noises spilling from his throat and good /god/ did he want more of that. His pelvis rolled of its own accord, and he murmured his boyfriend's name when a second digit slid in with less warning, okay, no warning. But that almost made it better, the element of surprise and that raw desire that dripped from every word and sound and damn breath that each released. And being shoved against the couch, down into the material? It was definitely a turn on.

Wade mewled against Peter and bit down again as he rutted his hips against the couch. He curled his fingers in unison and stroked against the tough muscle inside. Wade pushed himself up Peter's body, his hand staying behind, and smashed his mouth against Peter's, taking his name off of his boyfriend's lips. He nibbled along the jaw line and paused to breathe unevenly in Peter's ear, exhaling out the name in ecstasy. He mumbled mindless nothings to comfort Peter as he scissored his fingers and alternated them inside, warming him up as quickly as he could.

Finally, they were closer together again. As much as he'd really loved the mass of sensation tangled around his legs and captured in his thighs, it was nice to have his boyfriend topside again, mewling into him like he was the one who'd never done this before, smashing their lips together in a sloppy, desperate, perfect way. For as often as Peter would think that Wade should just shut his fucking mouth, this was definitely not one of them as heated words and warm breath puffed against his ear. He buried his head in the crook of Wade's neck, dragging blunt nails across his back with a loud, hitching moan as fingers spread. The heat and friction pooling between their stomachs was delicious, and he rolled his hips into the contact eagerly. God, they really should have done this sooner. He nipped at the neck, groaning against hot skin.

Wade had waited for this for so long already that he forced himself into waiting a bit longer, thinking that it would be tortuous for Peter to just shove himself in. He grunted and groaned as reddened lines and little half moon marks littered his back and were immediately healed. Wade hummed in pure pleasure against Peter's neck as he nuzzled against him, silently telling him everything was just perfect. He nipped back in an animalistic sort of way and pressed Peter even harder against the couch, starting to grind on him, giving him the pressure he was craving. Wade forced a third finger inside of Peter and, without giving him a chance to adjust to the new stretch, created a faster rhythm, reaching deeper inside after each miniature thrust, trying to find his prostate. He moaned against Peter, breathlessly trying to mouth his gratitude of his boyfriend, but unable to really form words.

Wade had this way of making Peter feel perfect and special, like maybe he was more than just some awkward kid, maybe he deserved the title he bore so uncertainly. And this situation was no exception, with the way he mumbled praises against his skin, how his body seemed to need Peter's, every motion trying to absorb him and express just how much he meant. Of course it went straight to his head; but it didn't go unrequited. Peter needed Wade just as much as the opposite seemed to be true, and he tried his best to show it. His hips lifted, keeping as closely pressed to the larger frame as possible, and his grip tightened to help in the matter. There was a bright flash of pain, but only for a moment, as he was forced a little further apart, but that was quickly drowned by all the wonderful things Wade could do with those skilled fingers, scraping a bundle of nerves that drove him close to losing control.

Wade could feel Peter start to unravel and he smirked against him, a moment of clarity in the middle of the hazed actions. He nuzzled into Peter's neck, hot breath dampening the already wet skin. Wade moaned at the pressure underneath him and continued to strum Peter's prostate. "Hold on, baby." He crooned and rubbed against him. "This is just the beginning." Wade sucked on Peter's earlobe taking in all of the noises he was making. He wanted to take his time with Peter and make sure that his boyfriend's first time was as amazing as he could ever hope for, but he knew that Peter might not last as long as Wade would have liked. Wade pulled his fingers out and pulled away from Peter, smiling as he watched him groan and writhe from the absence of the contact. He slipped on the condom he had brought out with the lube because, "Safety first". Wade chuckled quietly before he groaned and pushed into his own fist, sliding the condom on. He slicked his length up and positioned himself over Peter again. "You ready, babe?" Wade rasped and cupped Peter's cheek out of reverence.

Peter rocked and moaned beneath him, focused on the impossible pleasure of Wade caressing that one hypersensitive spot, wanting more. All the other little things (the moans, the panting breath against him, the nibble at his ear, that gorgeously rasping voice) just intensified each sensation. And it was only the beginning. The words echoed through him with a loud moan and a fresh flood of desire. But suddenly, it was all gone, and he was left whining and twisting against nothing as Wade pulled away. He wanted to say fuck safety, but god, something about watching the mercenary slide into his own hand, his head tilting back slightly with that husky groan, was so damn /hot/. He clutched at the hand on his cheek, turning his head slightly to kiss it, and shifted his position, whimpering as they brushed together. "You have no idea," he managed, voice low and soft and positively saturated with need, seeping through every pore.

Wade moaned at his words; the primal need within them made his skin crawl. He bent over and hungrily kissed Peter, anticipating what was coming next. Slowly, he started to push in to Peter and he had to hold his hips back from a buck. Wade pinned Peter to the couch again with his strong hands and gasped from pleasure as he stretched Peter. "Oh, god... fuck... Peter..." He mumbled as the man clenched onto him, his body rejecting the larger foreign object. Wade could not hold back a jerk that hurried the process and sheathed him inside of his boyfriend, so he stilled his actions to give Peter a moments break. He kissed Peter languidly, trying to help him through the initial pain. "God, you're so hot." Wade managed between kisses. "Oh, damn, Peter. Do you know what you do to me?" He began to pulsate his hips to gain friction but stopped, not wanting it to be too much for Peter. "I've waited so long to have you beneath me... And now," Wade moaned in the middle of his sentence, "Now, now you're all mine."  
He greedily brought their lips together, back arching as a moan slipped into the other's mouth. Initially it burned, his muscles working to push Wade out, massaging the man inside him. But that was quickly outweighed by the thrill he felt of being pinned to the couch, the slow and lustful kiss pulling at his lips. He couldn't help but groan loudly as hips rushed forward into him, and Wade's /words/, god those words. As if the content wasn't enough to make him lose his mind (he was his, utterly and completely in Wade's possession and command and he wouldn't have it any other way) the tone nearly pushed him over the edge - that slight drawl, the heavy weight of them rolling off his tongue, the guttural curses dribbling out with each contraction of muscle. Jesus, could he be any hotter? "I'm yours," he whispered in return, mirroring the low moan that Wade issued as he sank in further, clawing desperately at the elder's back. His hips rolled as the pleasure overtook the pain, needing more.

Wade whimpered as he tried to control himself through Peter's deep, raspy whisper. Ah, fuck. The tone made him buck against Peter and he struggled to regain command of his limbs as they started a rhythm without his mind's consent. He fought against himself, trying to still his needy thrusts, until he felt Peter rolling back against him, the younger hips falling in time with Wade's as if they had done this countless times before. So Wade let go; he allowed his hips to slide against Peter's pulling out just a little each time to create a slow, deep rolling motion. He gasped breathlessly, mumbling quiet words of praise, telling Peter how good he felt, how amazing he was. Wade's mouth stayed open as he moaned loudly, the coherence in his sentences faded out a while back but he could not, for the love of him, shut his mouth, as always. "Hell yeah, you are." He growled a god damned throaty growl as he kissed Peter. The need for more contact was dire. He pressed into both the nails driving into his back and the man beneath him. "Mine. Forever." Wade rasped as he clamped his teeth into the angle of Peter's jawline, sucking wantonly, using his tongue to trace mindless patterns on his canvas. He kept Peter pinned down to the couch by the waist now, giving him the freedom of his hips and allowing him to adjust the pace as he wanted.

Peter picked up the rhythm effortlessly, trying to stay steady and slow along with Wade's pulsing hips, but god was it difficult. He faltered every now and then, speeding up with hungry gasps and groans as he rolled with him, howling each time the deep thrusts grazed a bundle of nerves. His hands flew to the sides of the strong jaw that kissed him, swallowing all of Wade's words like water in the desert. He'd heard his boyfriend pouring out needy; wanting sounds before, but never quite like this and it drove him up a wall. Or into the couch. "Forever," he mumbled. "Fuck, Wade." The last few words came out as more of a moan than anything else. The sweat from both of their fevered bodies slicked between them as skin slid against skin, creating such wonderful pressure on his groin seated between their stomachs. He grew louder with a particularly strong thrust and the teeth at his neck that would likely leave a mark; a fact that he loved. "I fucking need you," he growled in return.

Wade let the speed pick up but only just so. He barely held on to sanity as he forced Peter to slow down, dragging out each thrust so it hit the spot that made Peter make those obscene noises. Wade furrowed his brow and felt himself slipping, he felt himself wanting to give in, wanting to pick up an unforgiving rhythm and to fuck Peter through the couch. He moaned loudly as he unlatched his mouth from Peter's face, pulling his chest up to gain more leverage to thrust in farther. Sweat rolled down his back and the marks where hands had once been faded as scars stitched over them. Wade lowered himself back down to Peter after a few deep thrusts, his pace slowing down again. "I know..." He panted, breath laboring slightly. "I need you too, but I don't want t-" He gasped in the middle of his sentence as Peter clenched around him. "-Urt you..."

He reluctantly obliged as Wade's altered rhythm caused him to slow down, kissing him roughly and rolling his lip between his teeth. God, he'd had high expectations for this moment, but they were all shattered by the reality of it. It was so much more than he could have hoped. He groaned sharply as Wade lifted up, mumbling praises and moans against the toned chest when he picked up again, pushing deeper and deeper. Oh god, that feeling of Wade filling him, absolutely surrounding him, it was so excruciatingly marvelous. He pawed at him as he came down again, desperate to keep them close. "Not... gonna," he broke off, the last word trailing as he panted for breath through a moan, "hurt me. Promise." Of course that wasn't really something he could promise, but he had a feeling that at this point even the pain would be pleasure. He moaned and kissed down Wade's jaw to his neck, nipping as he went, sucking at the collarbone. None of the marks would stick, but that was half the fun.

Wade pressed against the contact on his chest and moaned as wet pain mixed with the strange sensation of his pleating skin drove him crazy. He craned his neck and suckled at the top of Peter's ear. "T-tell me if it's..." He trailed off for a bit, increasing his speed and creating longer, deeper thrusts, pulling out and shoving right back in. Wade pushed down against Peter with his hands and body weight. He could feel the bruises forming, he knew that Peter would be sore tomorrow, but to hell with it, Wade wanted to accede to Peter's every whim and this is what he wanted. "If its..." He rasped again, hips moving rapidly, "Too much." Wade cursed under his breath at the haphazard rhythm he had set. He knew he could keep the pleasurable pace for a good amount of time, but he was not sure of Peter's tolerance. "Fuck, Peter." He crooned and buried his head into the dark hair. "Are you okay? ... Does this... Is it good?" Wade needed to make sure that Peter was happy with what was going on, if nothing else, he wanted too make sure that Peter got everything he wanted.

Peter chuckled breathlessly, easily adjusting to this new faster pace and rhythm. "Not too much for me," he muttered between moans, "but you might break the couch." He shut up for a moment (a much easier task for him than the other) aside from the noises of ecstasy as he lost himself in their simultaneous though disorganized motion, skin slicking against skin, sucking and biting at any flesh he could reach. Good? Was he actually asking if this felt good? "Jesus, Wade. Good doesn't even begin to describe it." And it really didn't. It was like all this pleasure crawling beneath his skin, dying to burst out but not just yet. He wasn't ready for this to be over, nowhere near. His hands traveled down to Wade's hips, pressing them into him with every thrust, the smack of skin and their combined noises filling the room. "God, you're perfect," he purred, winding up and into him. One hand remained in place, squeezing, bur the other grasped at the arm of the couch for leverage as his body lifted.

Wade moaned against Peter as he described what he was feeling. The idea that Wade could please the younger man into the state that he was in aroused him greatly. His breath hitched and stumbled out of his mouth as Peter pulled him in, limiting his range of motion to a deep, quick stab. Wade licked hungrily at Peter's chest and neck, eager to hear more of the ungodly sounds Peter could make. As Peter lifted himself up, Wade curved his pelvis into his partner, pushing himself further into Peter. He had never been called perfect before and it stunned him. His hips faltered in their rhythm and he bent his neck to plant a low, sweet kiss on Peter's lips. Wade regained his speed, but kept kissing him languidly. He pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled into Peter's neck, still driving into him. "God, Peter." He moaned loudly. "I... I love you." His voice quieted to a whisper as if he could still say it but not be heard. Wade tired to eat his words by smashing his mouth against the patch of skin he breathed them onto, sucking and licking it vigorously, attempting to erase them from history.

His skin was singing with each of Wade's furious kisses and nips, burning for more. If only he could feel everything, everywhere, all at once. That would be great. But he would take what he could get; the concentrated spots were pleasure enough. He managed to keep his rhythm, even when the other faltered, returning the kiss with an odd sort of lazy fervor, sucking the tongue into his mouth and massaging the slick muscle with his own. Or at least, he'd been able to keep up until that little confession slipped through nearly unnoticed, like of all the things happening in this very moment, that was Wade's greatest sin and Peter was his savior. He moaned loudly, his own pulsations hitching with a large gasp, littering the scarred skin with kisses and nibbles and a few less controlled bites. "I love you too, Wade." The words bounced around his head, drowning out all of the filthy noises he'd been making for a moment. He licked up the thick neck to an ear. "God do I love you."

Wade shuddered against Peter as he was licked, bit and confessed to. He stilled his hips to little jerks and pulled back to kiss Peter on the mouth again. Sure, Wade had been told people loved him before and, hell, he had even returned it a few times, but he couldn't get the tone out of his mind. The way Peter /crooned/ it to him showed that it was not an impulse reaction but rather something he meant. Wade sucked at Peter's lower lip and slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. His hips started rocking again, needing to please his lover. Wade pulled back again, tilting their foreheads together as he panted hot breath into Peter's mouth. He stared lovingly, with wide-open eyes into the dark orbs in front of him. "Fuck, Peter." Wade moaned and drove in hard, pressing into him as deep as he could go. "I love you so god damned much." He kept his hips horribly still as he kissed Peter again. "You feel so... So wonderful." Wade dropped a hand in between them and stroked Peter's length for the first time since the start of their roll in the hay. "You look so beautiful coming apart beneath me, being mine." Wade moaned and started rutting their hips together once more.

Peter muttered little strings of words into their kiss, insignificant phrases that only emphasized his point, before he sucked at the tongue, moaning around it with the harsh drive of hips. He swallowed down each of Wade's breaths, just as ragged as his own, like they were the last bit of air he'd ever know. His muscles clenched in time with the small pumps his partner offered, for once managing to lock on to those bright blues. "More than anything," he admitted, nodding. God, Wade's hips were impossibly, excruciatingly still as he spoke again, leaning in for yet another kiss which Peter returned ardently, moaning so loudly they'd be lucky if the neighbors didn't call the police when the hips started again. Hard and fast, a pace he could definitely get used to. He somehow managed to grow even louder with Wade's grip around him, making this experience even better, if that was possible. And they way he spoke, /beneath/ him for Christ's sake. It was almost too much. "Fuck, Wade. I- ohh."

Wade grunted into him and mouthed aimlessly at Peter. He started to pump Peter, slowly, pausing at the head to rub the mixture of sweat and pre-come around and down the shaft. Wade's hips started to lose their rhythm as his hand created an off pattern from the start, depending on Peter's sporadic movements to keep the pace. He kissed fervently at the underside of Peter's jaw and bit at his neck, leaving marks Peter could not hide that he knew would cause Peter's parents to suspect something was happening. Oh, how they would come for him and how angry they would be, but it didn't matter, nothing did. Peter loved him, said so himself, everything else was just details. "No, no, baby. Hold it together." He crooned into Peter's skin. "Not yet. You're doing so good."

Hold it together. He could do that, right? Sure everything might have felt ungodly good and like he was drowning in some secret pleasure so sinful they reserved a special level in every hell for people that took part, but he could hold it. Just a little longer. He'd already gone so far, keeping his composure was an art. He fought wildly against himself, shoving into Wade's hand and back down around his cock, a strangled groan accompanying each movement as his fingers dug at the cords of muscle in those bulging biceps. "Oka-ay, just a little... longer," he breathed, assuring himself as much as Wade. He was determined to milk every moment out of this that he could, rolling his hips back and forth, biting at flesh to leave quickly fading marks. Really, it was probably a good thing that the mercenary healed so quickly, or there would be very little unmarked space left on his body. The things that man could do with his tongue, his fingers, his hips, and his words. They were obscenely wonderful.

Wade groaned and attempted to get his limbs in sync, but his tries were useless. He hummed in Peter's ear and pressed his vibrating lips against sticky, warm skin. "You are so amazing." He let out a small-strangled cry at a sharp bite in his shoulder and bucked against Peter, hard. Wade could feel his end rushing towards him with every sporadic move Peter made. "How long can you last?" He managed through short gasps, nibbles, and kisses on Peter's neck.

God those little yelps rang straight through him and to the inner most muscles of his groin, though he'd managed by this point to train himself to accept the other sheathed inside of him rather than fighting to expel him, muscles working with Wade instead of against him. He was still making a fair amount of humiliating noises himself, even if he was well past embarrassment at this point. It took a moment for the actual content of Wade's voice to penetrate the fog around his mind, delaying his answer by a fraction of a second. "Long as you need," he replied, confidence in his abilities renewed. He was determined to wait for his lover, either ending with him or at his command, whichever came first (though that may have been a bit ambitious; he still had at least some faith in himself). He hooked a leg around Wade's, providing a better angle for action and reaction.

"As I need..." Wade echoed with a groaned chuckle. "I need days I probably hav-" He jolted against Peter as he started to fidget under him. "Max, ten minutes." Wade moaned his last few words as he paced himself, nibbling on Peter. He reached a new level of deep as the ankle hooked around him and he gasped breathlessly, digging in as far as he could go, pumping Peter's cock recklessly. "Fuck." Wade cursed shallowly, breath laboring again Peter. "Okay. Five." He brought himself almost completely out of Peter and sheathed himself again, groaning at the way the muscles clenched, trying to fill the space he left each time he ruthlessly pulled out of Peter, accomplishing its task just to be forced aside again.

Peter's breathy laugh of a response was quickly strangled with a harsh groan, head hitting the arm of the sofa repeatedly, as Wade barreled into him from this new angle. And, Jesus, what a perfect angle it was; every thrust seemed to hit a new cluster of nerves or to scrape something he never knew existed with a sharp yelp of appreciation. He reached up to lock an arm around Wade's neck, leaving a messy trail of kisses up the exposed neck, pausing to massage his jaw and just behind the ear with tongue and teeth, before finding the ear itself. His tongue snaked around the lobe, sucking and nibbling, flicked around the edges of the ear as he babbled heated whispers. Obscene strings of praise that could probably set a sailor blushing, and god did he feel filthy and just the slightest bit wrong, but there was no way in hell that Wade's pounding hips could be anything but right.

Wade panted against Peter as pleasured noises spewed from his mouth without a censor. He didn't want to break before Peter, but, God, he had to. The tight legs wrapped around his back, the warm, wetness around his ear, the kneading of Peter's muscles now working for him and the beautiful swears coming from Peter's not so innocent mouth made him buck into Peter roughly, eyes closed in ecstasy. Wade whimpered and cried out as his body shuddered and released under him. His hips stilled for a moment as he filled Peter, his hand pumping slower due to his pleasure-dulled mind. Despite the urge within him to pull out and jerk Peter with his hand till he came, Wade stayed inside, thrusting lazily, and trying to ride Peter through it. "Let go now, baby." He purred with a thick voice, regaining his thoughts quickly though his actions were still dazed.

Peter chuckled softly and stroked the back of Wade's head with little more than a grunt of exhaustion as the older retreated, humming contentedly as he mouthed at his neck. In some strange way, he sort of missed the feeling of having Wade inside him. A dull, almost pleasant throb pulsed through his entire body as he stretched and grunted with exertion. "All the time? Hardly," he retorted with a grin, lazily kissing the side of Wade's face. "But I agree. Again. Often. I think amazing is an understatement." His voice was still spent and hoarse and languid as it tried to recuperate. And Wade just couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut, but that wasn't a bad thing. In fact, Peter quite enjoyed it at the moment, lounging beneath him, fingers skating across the small of his back. "Really, I should've let you do that sooner." He licked a bit of moisture from his lips, nuzzling into Wade's shoulder. God would he be a wreck in the morning, but it was more than worth it.

"If you can retort like that, I obviously didn't do a good enough job." Wade said with an amused expression and cocked his head. "I guess next time, I'll have to pull tricks out of my ass." He smirked and cupped Peter's face gently, eyes gleaming with ideas. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. All this time. Think about it. Think about how much wonderful, fucking mind blowing, hard core sex we could have been having." Wade teased and pecked the pink lips. He loved the rasp in Peter's voice, the tired strain that came from too much moaning and yelling. "God, you're a mess." Wade chuckled happily and ran a hand through his hair. "Your voice sounds like you deep throated Paul Bunion, your hair looks like a rats nest, and you look as if a beast mauled your chest." He grinned and kissed Peter again. "Looks like someone is calling their parents and seeing if they can spend over... For the next week and a half."

Peter chuckled at Wade's little quip; he was full of them as always. But he could only agree that they really should have been doing this long ago, and the promise of even more creative and rigorous and what probably should be shameful ventures was exhilarating, excitement likely written all over his face. He sighed happily and ghosted little circles across Wade's shoulder with a pinky, taking a moment to look at himself and really absorb the damage. He was a wreck. Of course his dads would say that there was no way in hell he could stay with Wade, but he could easily think of some other excuse to keep them happy. And from the look of it, he would have to. "As much as I'd love to spend the next week and a half sprawled under you," he paused to clear his throat, hoping it would drive away some of the grating and latent lust, "maybe we should start off with just the rest of the night, hmm?"

"Fine, take it slow." Wade pouted and kissed Peter lightly before he pulled off of him and rolled off of the couch gracefully. "I guess you've already forgotten how good my decision was to hurry this up already." He smiled and held his hand out for Peter. "Come on. Lets get you showered then you can come up with some lie about some thugs taking candy from children or something..." Wade chuckled and kissed Peter's forehead. "That's what you do, right, babe?" He asked snidely. "You take from the old and give to the young? You're like my own personal version of Robin Hood... Except for with out the bow... And the faux Legolas on your parent's team has a boxy-er ass."

Peter rolled his eyes and gratefully accepted the hand that was offered. "I didn't forget. Trust me, if I could spend a week and a half doing.../that/, I wouldn't even think twice. But there's no way I'd be able to talk them into letting me stay anywhere for that long." He hauled himself from his place with a groan and a bit of a jump, though his movements were much more lackluster and sluggish than they probably would have been if he hadn't been even more worn out at the moment than after pretty much any bout as Spidey that he could remember. "Yes, that's exactly what I do, Wade. Why else do you think I'm with you?" he teased with a wink, kissing him on the cheek. Looking down to examine himself, he found that he needed that shower, and rather desperately. "I'll just tell them that I'm studying with Gwen and Harry or something like that. It happens often enough, they won't mind. And you really probably shouldn't be looking at Clint's ass. He'd kill you." Something small in Peter's brain thought that maybe for a second, he should be a little jealous, but that was sort of Wade's thing, staring at asses. And it's not like rampant jealousy would do any good; he'd never make a move on Hawkeye anyway. "And he doesn't really appreciate being called Legolas. Trust me on that one."

"I think I have some friends who would be interested in setting up a kidnapping for you if you /really/ wanted to do it." Wade smirked, pulled Peter into his body, and kissed him. He started to back both of them towards the bathroom. A throaty, indolent chuckle reverberated throughout his body, "No, that's my plan. To spread my glorious sexual education tips and tricks through young, ambitious people like you." Wade intertwined their fingers and turned to drag Peter faster into the shower, because, even though he loved the smell of sex in the air, Peter really shouldn't have to live with the stain and stench that lingered afterwards. "Why are you jealous?" Wade teased as they stepped onto the white title floor. "His ass isn't even the nicest. I mean, your dads... Dear god. I get Pops' he's the pinnacle of human blah blah blah. But god damn, Tony." Wade grinned, knowing that this topic would make Peter uncomfortable. "I see where you get it from." His hand snaked around and grabbed Peter's ass roughly, yanking him into his own body. Wade pressed against him and kissed his neck to calm some of the jealousy and awkwardness he knew would be bubbling up. "He doesn't even know I watch him. For a guy who sees everything he sees nothing."

"A kidnapping? Yeah, that's the way to win their favor; have some shady guys kidnap their son so that you can have your way with him for a solid week. Good plan." He shook his head with a soft laugh and a broad grin, rising slightly to his toes and leaning against the solid form to kiss him back. Stumbling a bit, not quite expecting the sudden shuffling movement, he followed Wade rather willingly to their destination with a raised brow. "You know, I'm not sure I'd be surprised," he half-joked, squeezing his hand and quickening his steps to match the new pace. Taking a shower sounded time consuming and like way too much effort, and maybe the aftermath of their little bout wasn't so bad. Except that everything was sort of starting to cool, muscles tensing, body aching, and a sort of /really/ unpleasant crust forming on his stomach (though to be honest it hadn't been that bad when it was still warm and wet). He scoffed, though amusement was still evident in his face and tone. "I'm not /jealous/, okay. But it's kind of really weird that you like my dads' asses, Wade. And I-" he jolted slightly, leaning into his boyfriend with a noise mixed with surprise, appreciation, and just a hint of confused disgust (though appreciation won out in that little scenario, confirmed by the hum that accompanied the kiss on his neck) as a hand firmly gripped him. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or just be creeped out. And you shouldn't be watching him in the first place, you know. That's...Jesus, why are you checking out my parents?" He groaned in frustration and bumped his forehead against the taut muscles of Wade's chest.

"I didn't say to have my way with you... I was going to let you have a say, but that idea sounds so much better." Wade smirked into his skin and kissed it lazily before commenting on the parental ass problem. He backed into the shower, dragging Peter with him from his firm grasp. Wade turned on the warm water without pulling away from Peter and kissed under his jaw. "For comparative reasons." He quipped lightly, water dripping between them and moistening the dried substance between them. "I wanted to make sure I got the right one." Wade grinned a predator like grin and nipped possessively at Peter's neck and shoulder. "I think I did." He murmured fondly, pulling Peter against him and into the water and kissing his mouth under the steady stream of warmth. "After today, I know I did."

Peter rolled his eyes and tilted his head up slightly, baring his neck to the older with a humming sigh of enjoyment as he was pulled into the shower, water pouring over and between them. Jesus did that feel good; the water was warm and soothing, melting the ache from muscles that Peter had never really thought could be sore. That coupled with Wade's odd

Peter kissed him back, snuggling into his new position and sliding his arms around Wade's shoulders. Shit. He probably really should call his parents; let them know where he was - or text them at least. Yeah, texting was probably the better option at this point, what with him really still trying to recuperate. Not that he was really sure where his phone was. "Yeah, probably. Come on," he replied with a grunt, shoving himself up and grabbing Wade by the hand. "I think my phone is in my pants." He went into the living room and rummaging around. His phone had managed to fall from his pocket in all the chaos and slide under the couch. He retrieved it and forwarded a brief explanation to each of his parents. "There. Now that that's done, I believe we have some very important cuddling to attend to."


End file.
